When conveying fluid, such as jet fuel, between interconnected pipes, it is highly advisable to provide electrical continuity between the interconnected pipes. Electrical continuity assures that there will be no build up of an electrostatic charge on a first pipe relative to a second interconnected adjacent pipe. As a result, a potential difference between pipes or between a pipe and another reference surface is not created. It is readily understood that potential difference could give rise to an electrical spark and, in the presence of a vaporized fuel, the spark could cause the fuel to ignite. A number of patents have proposed solutions to this problem of electrostatic charge build up. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,248 to Turner, an electrical conductor ring is provided as a bonding jumper which is formed as a flexible metal strip bent at right angles along its longitudinal axis and notched to provide one set of flanges lying along the surface of the conductive pipe and a second set of flanges at right angles thereto, these latter flanges being engaged by follower rings associated with draw bolts which hold the pipe sections together to form an electrical path from one pipe section to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,205 to Tuger discloses a bonding jumper for a threaded coupling using cables having T-shaped ends which are clampled between the ends of the pipe sections of a ferrule placed over the respective ends of the pipe sections. The electrical contact is made through a retainer ring within the threaded coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,290 to Marshall discloses a spring-type washer provided internally between the ends of pipe sections and making contact between the ends when they are drawn toward each other within the threaded coupling. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,291 to Nadasdy et al. a tubular coupling is described which incorporates an electrical or bonding jumper. The bonding jumper includes an elongated leaf spring having undulations and made to fit wholly inside a retainer section. The leaf spring may include lateral projections which are wedged into locking engagement with side flanges within the retainer section. The leaf spring provides electrical contact between ferrules and fluid carrying tubular members. Although each of the above-mentioned patents disclose bonding jumpers which are satisfactory for their intended purpose, they either are difficult and time consuming to use or they are completely concealed within the coupling when in use, making it impossible to tell whether the bonding jumper, in fact, has been placed in the coupling without disassembling the coupling to look.